


Waiting By His Side

by purplekitte



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is very sick and Karin is waiting it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting By His Side

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach not mine.

Ichigo was sick, so sick in fact he couldn't stay at the clinic and had to go to the hospital.

They took blood tests and x-rays and everything they could to find out what was wrong with him.

Karin sat and waited with him. For twelve days she sat in his room, in the same spot on the floor, reading some novel or other. He slept and brooded and was drugged up and had tests done on him.

Karin was so bored she wanted to hit her head against the wall till it bled. Eventually, they would figure out what was wrong with him. Until then, she would wait here.


End file.
